


Before The Battle

by NammiKisulora



Series: Together [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: "top"!Kíli (if that applies to hand jobs), Durincest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, a little bit of dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NammiKisulora/pseuds/NammiKisulora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Kíli prepare for the Battle of Five Armies a bit apart from the others, and what begins as a simple, reassuring embrace and peck on the lips quickly turns heated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to write something really, really sad and angsty about Fíli, Kíli and BoFA, but this is what came out instead.
> 
> It's unbeta'd and English isn't my native language, so feel free to point out any mistakes or typos so I can fix it!

“Stay close to me, brother”, Fíli says as they finish their preparations to join the battle. Kíli squeezes his hand for a second.

 

“Always, brother.” His voice is tight with fear he desperately refuses to show, but there is nothing he could possibly hide from Fíli. “I’ll watch your back if you watch mine.” He looks down for a moment, biting his lip. “I love you, Fíli.” It’s barely more than a whisper, but Fíli hears it and pulls his little brother into a hug, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“And I you, Kíli. We’ll be fine, don’t worry.” He kisses his brother, a quick, reassuring press of lips on the other’s mouth. Kíli isn’t satisfied with it though, and leans in to deepen the kiss, sucking on Fíli’s lower lip and sneaking his tongue into his brother’s mouth.

 

The kiss conveys everything they don’t say, all the fear and unspoken worries for the coming battle. ‘What if we don’t make it?’ it says, ‘What if I survive and you don’t? Because I can’t live without you, not even all the gold in Erebor matters if you aren’t by my side, brother’, and Fíli pulls his little brother closer, tangling his fingers in dark unruly hair, kissing him like it’s his last chance to do it. _It might be_ , is the thought he refuses to think, yet can’t stop from sticking in his head.

 

Eventually they break apart, both flushed and panting with the arousal now mingling with the fear.

 

“After”, Kíli whispers breathlessly, and Fíli doesn’t need to ask what he means, the pressure in his own trousers begging for release.

 

“After”, he agrees. Then Kíli suddenly grinds their hips together, the sudden friction making them both gasp, and Fíli feels like he could come right there if they were to continue only a moment longer. “S-stop”, he gasps, pushing his brother away. “We can’t, not – not here, the others are too close!”

 

Kíli grasps his hips and pulls him close again, sliding his hands over Fíli’s arse and making his already hard cock ache with need.

 

“No, they’re not, don’t worry…” He kisses Fíli just below the ear, then mouths a trail of kisses along his jaw until he reaches his mouth and devours it with his own, and at the same time rubbing their cocks together, forcing a needy, undignified whine from Fíli. He fumbles with Kíli’s trousers, desperate to feel skin on skin when –

 

“Lads? You back here? It’s almost time to go!” Bofur. They break apart with disappointed groans, Kíli quickly tightening the lacing of his half-open trousers.

 

Kíli finds his voice first.

 

“Y-yes! We’ll be right there, just give us a minute!”

 

“Alright, lads, we’re waiting for you!” Fíli lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as the echo of Bofur’s footsteps grow distant. He opens his mouth to say something about the close call and then Kíli is kissing him again, kissing him desperately, a messy clash of lips and teeth and tongues, and Fíli kisses him back in kind, all thought of carefulness and caution gone as Kíli pushes him back against the wall and makes short work of their trousers so he can wrap his hand around them both, his movements fast and rough and sure, both already slick with pre-come.

 

Fíli moans at the loss as Kíli breaks their kiss, but it turns into a gasp as Kíli puts his mouth to his ear instead, his breath hot and uneven as he starts whispering without his hand every breaking its rhythm.

 

“When the battle is over – when we’ve won – I’ll take you back here, and – ah! – find a room where I know we won’t be disturbed and – and I’ll strip you slowly, touching –“ He increases the pace of his strokes and Fíli squeezes his eyes shut and bites into his shoulder to keep from crying out, “ – every inch of you with my hands and my mouth before I go down on my knees and take you into my mouth…” Kíli gasps and Fíli’s balls tighten as the speed and pressure increases even more, and he muffles his moan by sinking his teeth deeper into Kíli’s shoulder, breaking the skin and tasting blood this time. Kíli lets out a strangled moan and continues even more breathlessly, “I’ll take your cock into my mouth, swallowing it down completely as I push a finger into you –“

 

“Mm – aah! – Kíli…!”  Fíli comes with a groan, sticky heat spilling over Kíli’s fingers, slickening their cocks even more.

 

“And – and I’ll open you up – add-adding another fing-finger – aah…!” Kíli falters as he climaxes and collapses shuddering against Fíli who catches him, barely able to hold them both upright.

 

For a few minutes they just stand there, holding each other and panting, Kíli resting his head against Fíli’s shoulder, Fíli with his nose buried in Kíli’s hair.

 

Finally Fíli nudges his brother.

 

“We need to go, the others will come looking if we don’t.” Kíli nods and pulls away, absentmindedly wiping his hand on his trousers before lacing them up. Fíli does the same and takes a deep breath. “Ready?” Kíli’s face goes taut with worry for a second, then he straightens his back shakes his head a little, banishing every visible sign of fear.

 

“Yes. You?”

 

Fíli smiles at him and takes his hand, squeezing it tightly.

 

“As long as I’m with you, I’m ready for anything. Together?” Kíli squeezes his hand back.

 

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, maybe I should turn this into a series, going with my original plan for a second part...?
> 
> Please take a moment to tell me I'm not *completely* out of practice with smut writing, it would make me very, very happy!


End file.
